Men Are All In Love With Her
by Kaeru-sama
Summary: hehe, the thoughts of the stupid males in SDK. And now... maybe females. Not the chapter, but a note from me you should all read!
1. Chapter 1

**Men Are All In Love with Her**

A/N: This would be stupid thoughts by all the men in SDK about Shiina Yuya-san! SDK is not mine but I'd like to tell you guys that I married Hotaru already, hehe.

-

Akira

-

There she goes again, talking with Kyo-san without any fear. Even if I'm blind, I could feel how safe her aura is when she's with him. It's not that I'm jealous but… why am I bothered when I know that she feels safer around Kyo than around me? Nah… I'm not bothered.

Or am I?

"Akira-san… do you know where Kyo hid my wallet?" came her sweet innocent voice. I was shocked; I couldn't feel her presence when she neared me. Am I losing my senses that I acquired through all that hard work? Through blinding myself! NO!

I shook my head and stepped away from her. "No, I don't Yuya-san. I think you should be nicer when you ask him, he might-" and she cut me off.

"NICER! Like I haven't TRIED THAT before!" she stormed away, stomping her feet and I could hear her shouting at Kyo who I think was dodging everything she threw at him, her questions, her fists…

I sighed. _Yuya-san… why did I fall for you_?

-

Akari

-

"Akari-san, I think you should stop trying to injure Kyo on the face… that'll leave a scar. I know that Okuni-san would hate that…" came lil' Yuya's advice.

"Really? Or is it you who's afraid of that?" I stopped when she blushed. "You like Kyo, DON'T YOU!" I continued, wanting to get a hot secret.

She shook her head furiously. "N-NO! Never! Akari-san, stop being like Okuni-san, I DON'T LIKE KYO!"

"Well, you should prove that… here he comes now…" I pointed to Kyo who was behind her, readying to join in the fun of teasing.

She turned to face Kyo. "Oh, K-Kyo… how are you? Are you _FINE_?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Kyo tilted his head. "Oh, me? Why do YOU care?" _Good shot, Kyo-san_!

She gulped. Her palms were sweating. She was getting pale. "Well, it's not me, I don't care, no… wait… I don't know… Akari-san?"

I fled before she could ask for my assistance. I was giggling like crazy when I left. Kyo liked the idea of me leaving both of them alone. I could hear Yuya's shrieks about Kyo being a pervert.

_I'm leaving Kyo-san to you, Yuya-san, good luck!_

-

Bontenmaru

-

Yuya-chan… you should tell Kyo about your true feelings. Ask him to stop drinking… take control of his life. Make him happy. Just like what Muramasa asked you to do. Well… Kyo never listens, does he? Neither do you I guess…

"KYO! YOU IGNORANT PIG! PERVERTED ALIGATOR! MAN ON A STICK! I WILL KILL YOU-" came her yell.

Man… she does know how to annoy someone! But, I see that ol' Kyo doesn't mind at all. I can see that he loves her so much but it's more of… a lot like love but it's not actually love…

"Yuya-chan… Kyo likes it when you play rough, right Kyo?" Yuya-chan's eyes flared at me, I dodged all her bullets but I have to use my fists for some strays.

"Bon-san, please stop! Don't make me pissed than I already am!" she shot Kyo a glare. "And you, Mr. Pervert, give me my money back after all of this ends!" she then stormed off.

_Man… Muramasa, you sure you're right?_

-

Benitora

-

I jumped at her, wanting to hug her, kiss her and stuffs but I know that Kyo-han doesn't approve of that lovey-dovey stuff done to my precious Yuya-han even though it's by me… I _know_ in a way that Kyo-han cares for her but he _never_ shows it. Everyone's betting on how far he'll go to show her that she means a lot to him.

I bet just until she freaks out about the groping in front of people.

"How far would he go, Tora-san?" Yukimura nudged me. I shrugged.

3-2-1…

"ARGH! DAMN YOU, KYO!" a slap was stopped midway.

"What? Can't I confirm how big you are now? Everyone wants to know… including Hotaru…" Kyo-han told her casually. He looked at us, the spectators. "Not much, she needs more time."

She held her ground protectively. "I DO NOT! And you guys can all go to hell!" she pointed an accusing finger towards all of us and she stormed off.

_Yuya-han… I love you_.

-

Yukimura

-

Something was not right on that day. Yuya-san was too quiet for our liking. Maybe it was that _time_ of the month? I had to know.

"Yuya-san, how are you today?" I sat next to her, far enough for Kyo to not kill me. "You look so depressed."

She looked at me surprised. She blushed. "Oh, no… nothing actually but…" she blushed more furiously; Kyo was looking at her I assume. She leaned into me, whispering something. "I… I had a dream… about… Kyo…"

I smiled. "Oh, what dream?"

She blushed even redder than before. "Um… I think you know…"

I shook my head slowly. "No, I don't…" my smile widened.

"Well, um… I… I dreamt that… I... I married… HIM!"

I burst out laughing. "Only THAT! Yuya-san… I thought that you dreamt about you and Kyo sleeping together!" my mouth was shut tightly by her petite hands. "Muhuff?"

"Well… _that_ too…" she mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Woman, what the hell are you doing to him?" Kyo-san saved me from suffocating, thank goodness! I was turning purple… but that wouldn't be so bad, I like the color purple.

"Kyo!" she backed away, squirming. "Uh… what do you want…?" she looked at him, defiantly of course. I held back a chuckle.

"Woman, go and fetch some sake for me. Go now."

"Why you-" and another game of dodge occurred. Yuya-san missed a lot. And Kyo… he took the liberty to touch her. I envy him in a way… having control over a woman like her. Wait, girl.

_Yuya-san, you remind me of Mizuki_…

-

Sasuke

-

Nee-chan… she's such a weird girl… she can be bubbly but sometimes, she can also be… quite… dull. Yesterday, she asked me whether or not I liked snow. I mean… what's up with THAT!

"Well, do you?" she asked. I nodded.

"I like snow… when it's not too snowy."

"What do you mean? Are you trying to say that the snow can bury you up? Or… wait, Sasuke-kun, snow's good for your stealth! You can sneak up on anyone! Especially Kyo!" she suggested. I only smirked. "You know? I love snow… nii-sama always played with me, when he had the time, I mean, he was such a busy person…"

"You love snow because of that? Is that the only reason?" I asked her, a little curious. My eyes focused on hers.

She giggled at my reaction. "Okay, my real reason… it is because… I like Sasuke-kun!" my mouth gaped open. "Alright! The real reason is… snow represents new life and I want a new life… I want to be a flower that will bloom after winter, smiling because of spring… because of _him_…"

"Because of who?"

She flicked me on the forehead. "That's non of your business, Sasuke-kun… well, I have to make something for Kyo before he orders me around again! Well, see you later, Sasuke-kun!" she got up from the porch and hopped away literally.

_Nee-san… I hope you'll be happy_…

-

Hotaru

-

It's funny… wait, what's funny? Oh yeah, that woman Kyo likes… she's a weirdly happy girl… I don't know why but I like her smile. I think Kyo does too. And I want to find out why…

"Hey, you…Kyo's woman…" I waved at her. She was mad, I don't know why though…

She stomped towards me, face in rage. "What did you say, Hotaru-san!"

"Why do you smile?"

"Why I smile? It's because I'm happy, that's the reason why we all smile, right?"

I shook my head. "I smile because I feel strange… what's being happy about?"

She thought for a while. "Uh… well, happy is…" she brought her small hands to her chest and continued, "Happy is a feeling you feel when your heart feels… feels strange, like something… um, strange as in… your heart might skip a beat or… you feel so… safe and secure and… just plain cheerful."

She then smiled at me, her eyes sparkling as she did so. I couldn't help but smile back…

"See, Hotaru-san? You'll feel happy when someone smiles at you."

_You mean… Kyo's happy when you smile at him?_

-

Kyoshiro

-

Yuya-san is a pitiful girl because of my actions… if I were to redo what I did; I'd stop all events that might lead to her being sad. I know Kyo is trying to make up for what I did by… he knows what I did. Kyo was not a cruel man to begin with, I made him like that. He was a gentle soul with a rough exterior, far rougher than anyone could imagine… I was the cruel one. Yuya-san will always show her emotions when she's with him.

When she smiles, it was for Kyo.

When she cries, it was for Kyo.

When she shouts, it was for Kyo.

When she is hurt, it was for Kyo.

It was always for him. I understand why.

Yuya-san might care for us both but I know, her heart is only for Kyo. Her big heart is half-filled by Kyo and half-filled by her friends. Kyo is special to her. And that is why I can't kill Kyo.

_I won't kill Kyo for the sake of you, Yuya-san_.

-

A/N: where's Kyo you ask? Oh, he'll be coming soon or he'll kill me. Oh, the only ones who attended my marriage with Hotaru were the SDK gang. My friends were pissed. R&R! love you peeps! Note this, Kyo is the longest.


	2. Chapter 2

-

Kyo

-

Such a noisy girl this… _girl_ is. Why can't she be quiet for once? So what if I'm the pervert? You're the whore… well, not exactly. You're _acceptable_. Well, since our last rendezvous, you were still quite small, not just physically, but mentally also… but now, you're an exception. I have to say, you are the _woman_. Not just any woman.

"Hey, what the hell are you still doing here? Late at night… trying to get someone into bed? You won't get one looking like a hag…" I teased lightly. Well, it was true, her damned ponytail and sleepy eyes make her look like a horse!

She glared at me, embarrassed. "Will I ever satisfy you!"

I raised a brow. "What do you mean by '_satisfy'_ me?"

She huffed. "I meant satisfy you till you don't say I'm the ugliest woman or in your case, girl alive!"

I smirked. "When did I ever say you're the ugliest woman alive? You're not that bad to make me poke my eyes, you know?" _damn, let it slip_!

"Is that a compliment?" she raised her brows. I kept my mouth shut. "Well, as long as I'm not the ugliest, that's good."

"You're not the prettiest."

A vein popped. "So what! Do I have to be pretty!" she shouted.

I chuckled. "You may not be the prettiest but,"

"What?"

"You're the stupidest."

A slap rammed me in the face. She held back her tears. "Now what did I do?"

"Kyo… YOU are the stupidest male ALIVE!" she then walked away, so fast that I couldn't stop her like I always do. My hand did reach out to grab her but…

…

"Stupid Kyo, stupid, stupid Kyo… you stupid pervo, you stupid man, you stupid samurai, you stupid demon, you stupid… I hate to love a stupid man like you!" I could hear her ranting from outside the shoji door. What the hell was she doing?

I opened the shoji door and walked in casually. She must be either so pissed or very dim-witted to not hear me come in. Or maybe, she was ignoring me… not the best thought.

"Is that all you can say?"

She turned around and took liberty of slapping me again. "Get out, I'm leaving tonight."

I held her hand roughly, this time; I'm not going to let it miss me. I turned her to look at me. She closed her eyes, shut. "Woman, look at me in the eye. Look." I ordered her.

She shook her head furiously. Her eyes were still shut. "No, Kyo… you don't know how I feel! You don't know how hurt I was when you said I'm the stupidest person to be alive! You don't know how I felt when the one I love, I care for called me stupid! Let go off my hand, NOW!"

I released her hand and took her in the embrace of mine. She was struggling so hard. "You. You don't know how you hurt me with all the stupidity you said about me. I said that once and you said it a lot. How hurt do you think I am?"

She looked at me in the eye. Her gaze then faltered. "Kyo…"

…

"Yuya-san, are you leaving?"

She nodded. "Yes, there's nothing for me here anymore."

"Yes there is. Me!" Benitora hugged her. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"There's something that I must do and there is something that Kyo must do. Until both of us finishes, all of us will have to part. Even though you don't want to."

"We understand."

…

"Kyo, I know you're following me." She stopped dead in her tracks to turn around and look at how pathetic I look, hiding behind a tree. I stepped out of my hiding.

"Why did you still leave? Don't you think what I said was clearer to you? You're my servant."

"Heh, is that all? Kyo… you are stupid. Again, you are an idiot."

"That is an insult. Come back, I hate that other servant's wailing."

She shook her head. "No and that is final."

…

"No, you can't leave… I won't allow you to."

"I have a right to disobey you, Kyo. You didn't make me."

"But I own you."

"You should disown me then."

"Dammit woman!" I pulled her to me and kissed her. "Wake up!"

She was so shocked. She fell back when I released her. "What is the meaning of this, Kyo?"

"Woman, I hate to say this but _now_, you're really the stupidest person alive!" I slapped her. How shocked she was… it was _painful_ to see her expression. "What the hell… did i…"

She slapped me back. With interest.

Oh… now I'm serious!

And well… I slapped her and she slapped me back and all of this repeats over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and oer and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over …

AGAIN.

(Author: ow… my fingers…)

Her face was so very red and sore. I know how the pain feels like.

"KYO! You're a stupid MAN! You demon!" and again, she fled just like that.

_Man… what's a slayer like me to do?_

-

A/N: Not the end yet! Told ya Kyo's gonna be longer than the rest. My fingers hurt. Review if you think you should.


	3. Chapter 3

-

Kyo Again

-

Damn it! How could I let her slap me like that! And I even let myself slap her… argh! What the hell is wrong with me! What's this uneasy feeling when I see her cry! I have to catch up even though I don't want to!

"Dogface!" I called out to the surrounding. The only thing I could hear was my echo…

"SHIT!"

I scanned the nearby plot of land. There were no signs of her footprints or any disturbed vegetation. I muttered a curse. I closed my eyes and heightened all my senses. _Where the hell are you…?_

_Sob_…

_Sob_…

_Kyo_…

_Help me_…

My eyes shot open. "Is that servant in trouble?" my feet started moving by itself, carrying me to that feeble girl. "Yuya…!"

…

"Oh… why am I so careless to have fallen into this pit?" the girl whined, crying her eyes out. "This…" she looked up at the opening. Her eyes widened. This reminded her of a dream she once had, where she hoped for her brother to come for her… but he left her alone.

She closed her eyes shut and shook her head violently. "NO! Kyo will come for me! He will!"

She got up from her sitting position but fell back automatically. "Ow…" She looked at her right ankle. It was bruised. "Oh… crap…"

"Kyo…"

…

"Dogface!" I called out again. "Servant girl!" I looked around for any signs pf movement. I saw none. I gritted my teeth. "YUYA!"

…

Her head shot up instantly when she heard her named being called out. "Kyo… KYO!" she yelled out to him. Her eyes were filled with tears. 'He came for me…?'

"Yuya! Where the hell are you!" I yelled out.

"Kyo! I'm down here!"

"Down where…?" I questioned. How could she be down where… where is she…?

"I'm in this hole!" she yelled out.

"What ho----ly shit. Why are you so… oblivious to your surroundings? I can't believe you…" I smirked at her misfortune when I saw her in the hole that I nearly, NEARLY got into myself.

She looked at me, eyes watery. "Get me out of here!" she ordered me. I raised my brow. "Kyo! …I bruised my ankle…" she told me.

I genuflected and smirked. My hand reached out. "C'mon woman… grab my hand."

She reached out her hand hesitantly. "…"

And our hands clasped together. I pulled her with very little force. I grabbed her obi ribbon as I heaved her body up to balance. Her body fell onto mine as I heaved her up for the last time. "Ah!"

Her head lolled to my chest, hands on my _gi_. And my hand was on her shoulders. And I could hear her heartbeat. She didn't move. Maybe…

"Yuya…" I started and she looked at me. What is that hidden emotion in her eyes…?

"Are you… okay?" I asked her and hid the concerned tone from her. She shook her head and tightened the grip that was on my _gi_. "Does your ankle hurt so much?"

Again, she looked at me, her eyes flaring something I wasn't sure of. "What is it…?"

"K-Kyo… I was… so sure…" she sobbed out. "That…"

"That what?"

"That you'd come… that you'd come… come and save me… and… I'm so… glad that I believed in you," she wiped her eyes with her kimono. "Kyo… thank you."

Her lips caressed mine for a moment and she backed away. "Kyo… do you believe in… in me too?"

I pulled her to me and kissed her, roughly I must say. I took all her breath away and I could see how relieved she was when I gave it back. I pulled away and smirked. "Believe is crap, I have you, woman. And I do _believe_ in myself that I won't ever let my servant go simply like that without my permission… and-"

I dodged a fist. And another one. And one hit me in the ribs. "Shit! What the hell is it with you!"

"I am NOT your servant!" she pointed out.

"Well, I was going to promote you… to wife but I think I should take that back before you regret…" I pushed her away.

"Ah-" she managed to pull out before she lost her balance and fell into the hole again…

But this time… I was included in her list of 'Who's the best man to fall into a hole with'.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

-

A/N: There you go! I know it's a bad chappie but spare me! I just noticed I left out a lot of disclaimer… oh no… review and oh yeah, SDK is not mine!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Whoops! Been a LONG time… well, just be grateful this isn't the end. Sorry! Some parts were written 2 or 3 months ago… ahaha…

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine, bebeh!

-

Yuya's _Manly_ Thoughts

-

I fell into that hole again… but this time… that bastard's with me… DAMN IT! Oh, he's looking at me… with that perverse eyes of his… "LOOK AWAY, DAMMIT!"

"What? It's your fault we fell here in the first place. I have a right to look at you… especially with that torn kimono of yours…" he normally stated.

"Look away! It's your fault that you held onto my kimono and helped it _shred_… you should pay for it!" I shouted at him.

"I will pay… if you say sorry and admit this is _your_ entire fault."

THAT'S IT!

I slapped him, very, _very_ hard. His face fell to the right, red eyes very shocked.

"Why do you always, always make me feel like I'm some sort of dirt? I'm a woman! WOMAN! And if you can respect other women, why can't I be respected too! I HAVE THE RIGHT!" I cried. But then, my eyes cried out too… "Why, Kyo? WHY!" I looked away and continued crying my heart out.

Silence…

More silence…

What do you expect? Still silent…

"It's because… you're a girl."

I turned to look at him, eyes wide. "You sure do know how to fire up a woman's anger, huh?"

"Hmph, you're still a girl, which is why… I still haven't… well…" He brushed away his bangs and sighed. "I think… before you reach a certain age… it's unwise to tell you this… and that's why… you, being a servant, you have to always be with the master… and…"

I laughed. "Are you… stuttering?"

And something unexpected happened. Kyo, Onime no Kyo… Kyo… he blushed.

"That's none of your concern, woman…" he muttered.

"Ah, well… if that's what you want… Kyo, you're a jerk…" I said in a singsong voice.

"You're a dumb dog."

"You're a dumb demon… with an attitude problem."

"What…?" his tone sent shivers. I looked at him, a little unsure.

"Uh, nothing?" I said, giggling.

"Ah, just shut up. How are we going to supposed to get out of here? I climb on you?" he suggested.

I looked at him, flabbergasted. "You, climb, on me! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!"

"Think about it, if I let you go up first, can you pull me up?" he pointed out. I blushed. "Can you?"

I shook my head and sighed. I looked up to the skies which was getting darker… "Kyo, it's getting late… no one's gonna search for us…"

"Hm, they will. For me."

"You sound gay…"

"But I'm not."

"Whatever…" I shook my head and sighed. "We're not gonna stay here forever, are we?"

Kyo just looked up. "Nope but there's a possibility that we're gonna be skeletons before they find us. Just let me climb on you!"

I looked at him in disbelief. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Falling into a damn deep hole like this…" Kyo glared at me. "Hmph, remind me to _torture_ you after we get out of this hellhole."

"Damn you…" I looked up to the darkening skies again. I sucked in breath and…

"HELP! THERE'S A RAPIST HERE!"

"The hell!" Kyo's eyes widened.

"That sound's coming from that way…" and footsteps were heard.

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Now, I'm the rapist?"

"Yes, you are. For now…" I sucked in breath again. "OVER HERE! SOMEBODY! IN THE HOLE!"

"Shut up…"

"I dug that hole… never thought people would actually try to do _it_ in there…" a gayish voice said.

"Who knows… a maniac maybe… people these days…" an elderly voice said.

Kyo grumbled. "Damn you woman…"

"At least we'll be saved… be grateful!"

Kyo rolled his eyes for the last time… _someone's_ gonna get hurt.

-

A/N: Whoops again! It's short and short! Sorry but I'll repent that next time! Time is short! R&R! The next one should be good… I think. Maybe.


	5. Note with love from me

Hello, this goes to R… wait, sorry, I forget names easily, seriously. Lemme check… (Checks thru emails…) ah! No, wait… (Still checking, laughs lightly at the sub-ending of SDK) ah! Here it… no, not yet. Ah, well…

Well, actually, I wrote this already but, BUT that damn thing… it… urgh! And it all came from my heart! (coughs) Oh yeah, while waiting… why don't we (those who have seen the sub-ending) work out the dialogues? It'd be interesting to know what all our individual minds are thinking! It'd be cute.

Hm… now that the BIT 2006 has ended, I'm finally free to write again! Yayness for all of you guys! Not really for me! (pouts) Um, well, I'm trying, TRYING to update Curse. But I failed miserably; having the early symptoms of Writer's Block, well, if it's like was I interpreted it to be. Is it, fellow authors? I'll work on easy ones… I'm feeling like a manga-ka right now (grins sheepishly)!

And also… me thinking of making a manga for Vampire and maybe some short ones for my fics. Yeah, I've been thinking of Vampire for a long time… um, if I'm done with the first Blood, I'll tell you guys but one thing though, it's not necessarily like the ones in the fic. I could change them for ease… I'll post it at my DA. So, fans of Vampire (yeah, right…) this is something you shouldn't miss on!

Ah, Rikio-san! Is it…? Forgot again and I can't look it up again. Man, what's wrong with me? Well, just to tell you, I'm much honored that you'd do that even though it's not so good… well, do so. I won't kill you. Just don't forget to credit me (I don't care even if ya don't). Um, just curious though… into what language, really? Just in case you can help me translate some fics I don't understand and want to read! Thanks once again, and well, leave me an email somewhere… it'd be easier.

Okay, well, to my dear readers, I love you all for your reviews although I always forget to say thanks. Rest assured, I will always remember you. Plus, without you guys, I'd just be an author who writes without a reason! (huggles for everyone and some chocolate and cookies I made)

Love ya always, people! – Kaeru-sama


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Also last chapter of this story? I think all my endings suck. Yep, so don't complain. I was only inspired to write some of the bits of this story. I just hope you enjoy.

Dedications: Happy Advance Birthday me!!!

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine, bebeh!

-

Pheh, No One's Thoughts

-

"How many times do I have to tell you stupid, ugly and irrational village people that I am not a rapist?! And you!" Kyo turned to the gay guy who was obviously drooling over him, "I am not gay!"

"…I heard when you deny you're gay when no one said you're gay, you ARE gay…" came a whisper and sadly, Kyo's ears were sharp.

Kyo narrowed his eyes at one of the village women present and gave her the finger with a glare, "Woman or not, I'll kill you -especially ugly ones like you."

The poor gossip ran away crying to her non-existent husband, leaving a very satisfied Kyo behind who was turning to face the nosy crowd again.

"Now, who said I was a rapist and I was gay?" he challenged, readying his right hand on his Tenro, gripping slightly.

"…b-but, that woman, she claimed you're a rapist, even her clothes are ruined…" came one of the elders protest.

"…woman, come here."

Yuya looked at him annoyed before walking to his side, clutching the cloth given by one of the villagers to cover her body. She looked at him defiantly. "What do you want, rapist?" she muttered.

"…look at me." Everyone looked at him. "…and look at her." Everyone looked at her.

"Do I look like an old pervert who would want to get laid by someone with breasts like these?" he brought his unoccupied hand to one of Yuya's breast and stayed there, leaving Yuya red and petrified. He narrowed his eyes deadly at every one of them, baring his fangs.

No one dared answer him.

"Good, now, leave me and my servant to be."

And they all left, running away.

Kyo then turned to the object of his attention, who was obviously not enjoying the whole scene of him groping her in front of strangers. Her eyes were layered with very fuming anger and she slapped his hand away when he took the liberty to give her a squeeze.

She then smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" he hissed as he fixed his hair, ruffling it to the way it used to be.

"…nothing. It was obviously fun to see you being dragged all the way here…I was actually starting to pity you before you broke free and punched the poor old man on the face…I decided to not side with you."

"…he deserved it for dragging me-sama, no one drags Onime no Kyo like a convict."

"…arrogant bastard!" Yuya turned to her heel and then proceeded to leave, leaving the demon…just when she fell down on her knees, cursing.

"Ow…" she groaned as she inspected her bruised ankle. She whimpered.

"Oh, why me…???" she whined.

Something then encircled itself around her waist and then pulled her back. She looked up to stare into annoyed red eyes. She flushed out of anger and embarrassment. "Let me go…" she ordered, grounding her teeth.

"Okay then." And he let go, causing Yuya to fall down, her butt kissing the ground.

"Ow!"

"Not my fault."

Yuya battled with her pride inside. She then lost when she was proven to be wrong with all the denying, plus, she doesn't have any more decent pride to call PRIDE anymore. She sighed heavily, her brows tied into a knot.

"Help me." she muttered.

"What? I didn't hear you. Speak up my ever-so-loyal servant."

"Help me. _PLEASE_."

Kyo grabbed her waist again, pulling her up to her feet. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Yuya shook her head.

"Now, this would be hard for me to drag you all the way across town. Can I carry you?" Kyo did not even give her the time to say 'yes', he pulled her legs up and then rested the other hand at her back, picking her up bridal style.

"…h-hey! I haven't said 'yes'!"

"…got no time."

"Got no time for what?! We still have plenty of time!"

Kyo looked down to stare at her big eyes. He gave her his knowing smirk. Yuya's eyes widened and she paled instantly when he gave her a squeeze…

"You know? There's just one thing we haven't done other than kissing…and it involves a nice place called a room and a nice place called a futon. Or not. Depends on how fast we're going but if you insist on saying we've got plenty of time…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

-

A/N: Love me or hate me, review. It's meant to be like this. Ah well, let's just blame me for having writer's block. R&R, it's polite and it's my birthday!


End file.
